1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe gripping assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
An example of such a pipe gripping assembly can be found in GB 1 456 703. In this known assembly, the actuation means to open and close the pivotable gripping members comprise a hydraulic cylinder. The gripping action, wherein the pipe is engaged by and clamped between the gripping members, is produced by this hydraulic cylinder. During the gripping action, failure of the hydraulic cylinder will probably cause the pivotable gripping members to open, with unwanted disengagement of the pipe as a result.